


Embers

by raidelle



Series: Raidelle's Tumblr Drabbles and Fics [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cartanica, FFXV Headcanon, FFXV Missing Scenes, Fodina Caestino, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 02:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raidelle/pseuds/raidelle
Summary: Gladio hopes that the events in Altissia won't tear them apart.





	Embers

The crackling of a fire usually soothed Gladio. Cleared his mind. Reminded him of his purpose. But not tonight.

Tonight, each sound from their campfire seemed to eat away at the bond between Prince -- no, King -- and Shield.

We’ll come out of this stronger, Gladio thought. They had to, or all sacrifices made for and by them would be wasted.

A fiery blue gaze caught molten amber ones from across the fire pit and Gladio dared hope. This fire will not serve to burn or melt. It will temper.

Gladio smiled and received one in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! I'm raidelle there, too. :)


End file.
